The Breakfast Club: VA Edition
by ILoveBooksDealWithIt
Summary: 5 teenagers. The Brain, The rich Guy, The athlete, The Basket case and The Criminal. They all learn a little bit about each other and themselves during the time of one Saturday detention. Join 5 of our favourite Vampire Academy characters as hey are put in the world of the breakfast club. AU AH, this has a twist. Rated T to be safe. Don't like don't read. If you read Plz Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Babez! So this story is gonna be based off of one of my favourite movies, The Breakfast Club! But it's gonna be with the characters of VA, and there will be some gender reversals! If you have watched the movie you will know what I'm talking about. Basically, any main characters that were played by boys in the movie will be used with girls of the VA world, and vice versa. It will be almost the same other than that detail, but there will be a few things that change with the gender reversals. I hope you guys like this! This will be a quick story, not too many chapters, maybe 10, I don't know. But I will probably upload a few chapters this weekend, and update my other stories. Also, this will all be un 3****rd**** person POV just letting you know.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

_Saturday, March 24__th__, 2015, St. Vladimir's High School, Montana_

_Dear Ms. Kirova,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong, and what we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay on who we think we are._

_What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms, with the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a rich kid, and a criminal. Correct?_

_That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed._

The Rich Kid

Dimitri Belikov sat in his father's BMW, in front of the school that he would be unfortunately spending the rest of his Saturday at.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this." He sighed to his father. He had don't it before, gotten him out of trouble with schools and things, why couldn't he do it this time? "It's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday. It's not like I'm defective or something." He sighed as he thought of the better things he could be doing with his first day of the weekend than spend time in the hell hole he had to spend most of the week at anyway.

"I'll make it up to you. Son, ditching school to go paintballing doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day." His father said as he sighed, realising there was no way out, and trudged up to the school.

The Brain

Mia Rinaldi sat in the front seat of her father's car, and he was still pissed off at her for getting detention.

"Is this the first time or last time we do this?" Her father asked, leaving no doubt what the answer was.

"Last." Said Mia, avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"Well, get in there and use the time to your advantage." Her father said sternly.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study. We just have to sit there and do nothing." She said, but knew it was the wrong answer when her father sent her a warning look.

"Well young lady, you figure out a way to study." He said sternly.

"Yeah." Said her younger brother in an annoying "He told you so" voice.

"Well, Go!" Her father said, and Mia sighed before opening the door and climbing out, heading into the school.

The Athlete

Lissa Dragomir sat in her mother's car, in the parking lot of her high school, ready to go into detention for a joke. Supporting her usual jeans, t-shirt and varsity jacket, she screamed athlete.

"Hey, I joked around. Girls joke around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Lissa." Said her mother.

"Ya, dad already reemed me, alright?" She snapped. Her parent's had been saying the exact same things over and over since she had told them she had detention, and it was getting old.

"You wanna miss a meet? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." Her mother snapped. Exactly like her, to only care that Lissa made it to her track meets, not caring if she humiliated someone else, or that she even got detention. It was the fact that she could have missed a track meet. Lissa shot a slight glare at her mother before getting out of the car and slamming the door before stomping up to the school, her blonde hair fanning out behind her.

The Criminal

Rose Hathaway walked through the parking lot with her headphones in her ears, gum in her mouth and sunglasses on, supporting her usual ripped tights with tattered jean short-shorts and a flannel shirt with a black tank top underneath and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She walked with confidence and without a care in the world through the parking lot to the place she spent most of her Saturdays, in detention. As she was walking, a car pulled into the parking lot and was headed straight for her. She didn't bother to move out of the way, and the car slammed on the breaks right in front of her. She kept walking as if nothing happened, still listening to her Green Day and Hollywood Undead songs and still chewing her gum as she threw open the door to the school with a crash and sauntered in without a care in the world.

The Basket Case

The car that had almost his Rose was the car that belonged to the parents of Christian Ozera. He sat in the car as his mother slammed on the breaks trying to avoid hitting the girl as she kept walking as if nothing had happened. Christian got out of the car and walked over to the driver's window to say goodbye to his mother, but she hit the gas and sped off before he could even say goodbye, almost flattening his foot in the process. He sighed, but he was used to it, it wasn't like she paid much attention to him anyway, neither of his parents did. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket and put up his hood as he slipped into the school, heading towards the library.

**Thanks for reading Babez! SO I will be posting another chapter today, and may even finish the story by the end of the weekend if I can get the chapters finished in time! If not, it should be done in about a week, because as I said I am only following the storyline of the movie, and will probably not be adding anything after the ending of the movie, but who knows? If this story gets enough support, I may make a continuation, of what happens on Monday, what the game goes through, I don't know. But thanks for reading!**

**Bai Babez, love you all,**

**-Geeky**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I am so sorry guys I posted the wrong chapter lol! I posted a chapter from Memories and Moments and I am so sorry. SO this is the real chapter:**

**Hey Babez! SO as I said last chapter I am posting another one today! So Once again I want to remind you that the gender roles are switched, so because the basket case was a girl in the movie it will be a boy in this story, as you saw last chapter. **

**Also, Dear guest who was saying about my grammar. Yes I know that it's bye and not Bai, and that it's spelled Babes and not Babez, but that is how I feel like spelling it. And as for my grammar, everything else in my stories are almost perfect grammar, so if you don't like how I greet my readers or what I call them, then skip the greetings and me saying bye, or don't read them at all. I couldn't care less; it's your choice if you want to read my stories. And also, you were a coward enough to write under Guest, not an actual account so I could spare my readers this long Rant.**

**Sorry other readers, but I had to say that. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this first chapter but I don't own the characters or the plot because I am going off of the movie The Breakfast Club**

**Chapter 2**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Dimitri walked through the open doors of the library, and took a seat at the first desk in the row of three nearest to the library door. As he sat down, Mia walked through the library doors and took a seat at the desk right behind where Dimitri was sitting. After a few moments Lissa walked in and pointed to the empty seat at the desk Dimitri was at, silently asking if she could sit. He shrugged, and took the seat. Everything was pretty quiet until Rose walked in, and she started touching and knocking almost everything over on the checkout, and stealing a few things in the process. She walked over to where Mia was sitting and lifted her sunglasses, placing them on top of her head. She gave a look to Mia and pointed to the desk opposite to the one she was sitting at, and she nodded her head and scrambled to the other desk with her stuff. Rose plopped down in the seat and lifted her feet up to the desk, getting a bit of mud on the top from the bottom of her combat boots. Just then Christian walked in with his head down, and stays as far away from everyone as he walks to the table at the back corner of the library, behind where Mia sat.

Lissa and Dimitri glance at each other and slightly laugh and Mia gives them a confused look before turning away. Just then, Ms. Kirova, the school's principal walked through the door with a cold look on her face.

"Well…well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time…" She says, and there was a clear tone in her voice that said she disliked these kids very much, and she refused to respect them, you could tell by the way she was speaking while addressing them.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention…but, um… I don't think I belong in here." Said Dimitri. He was still intent to find some way out of this hellhole.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about why you are here. To ponder the error of your ways." She says, completely ignoring Dimitri's words. Rose sits in her seat and spits her gum into the air before catching it in her mouth again and bowing a bubble. Dimitri looks back at her and fights the urge to gag at her spitting.

"And you may not talk. You will not move from these seats." She says. "And you…" She says, looking directly at Hathaway as she says the next words. "Will not sleep. Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay, of no less than a thousand words, describing to me who you think you are." She says, and before she can continue, she is interrupted by Rose.

"Is this a test?" Asks Hathaway, but Kirova ignores her and begins to pass out papers and pencils to everyone.

"And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Miss Hathaway?" Kirova asks.

"Crystal." Answers Rose, inspecting her nails, which were painted with the masks of the five members of Hollywood Undead.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Kirova says, to which Mia responds by raising her hand before standing up and addressing Kirova.

"You know, I can answer that right now Ma'am, that'd be a 'No' for me, 'cause…" She says but Kirova interrupts her.

"Sit down, Rinaldi." She snaps and Mia obeys without hesitation.

"Thank you Ma'am." She says as she sits in her seat.

"My office is right across the hall." Said Kirova, pointing to the library door. "Any funny business is ill-advised." She said glaring slightly at them all.

"Any questions?" she asks, happy that she is done talking to these spoiled brats.

"Ya, I got a question." Said Rose, and Kirova glares at her suspiciously.

"Does Barry Manilow know you raided his closet?" She asked, smirking and Kirova frowned at her.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Miss Hathaway, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull, young woman, you'll get the horns." She said as she stomped out of the room to her office.

"That woman; is a brownie hound." Said Rose as soon as Kirova was out of hearing range. Everything is quiet and everyone is trying to get comfortable when they hear a loud snapping sound. Mia turns around to fins Christian biting his nails. He sees everyone staring at him, but decides to ignore then and continues to bite his nails.

"You know, if you keep eating your hand you won't be hungry for lunch." Says Rose sarcastically and Christian spits out a piece of his nail at her.

"I've seen you before, you know?" Rose says, but she doesn't get a response. Everything goes quiet, other than Mia's quiet muttering.

"Who do I think I am? Who am I? Who am I?" She asks herself, playing with her pen. She puts the pen in her mouth like a tusk. "I am a walrus." She mutters, and Rose looks at her likes she's insane. She blushes slightly and takes her pen out of her mouth.

A few minutes pass and at the exact same time, both Mia and Rose start to take off their jackets. Rose glares slightly at Mia and continues taking off her flannel shirt, leaving her in her black tank top. Mia, acting as if she was cold, slips back on her sweater and zips it back up.

"It's the shits, huh?" Mia asked Roe, but Rose only responded with a glare, to which Mia gives a small, uncomfortable laugh and turns back to her paper.

Rose grabs her blank essay paper, crumples it up and throws it at Dimitri. It ends up going over his head, and he and Lissa both look at it, and Lissa rolls her eyes, but they ignore it. Everything is quiet for about thirty seconds before Rose starts to 'sing' the musical part of a song.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah…" Rose hums/sings loudly, enough that Kirova could probably hear her.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Dimitri says to himself, obviously tired of sitting here.

"Oh, Shit! What are we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" Rose asks with alarm. Dimitri looks disgusted with the rebellious girl behind him.

"Please…" He trails off, his voice laced with the disgust on his face.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go." Rose says, and puts her head on the table. "Fuck." She whispers under her breath. Everyone is looking at her now.

"oh my god…" Dimitri trails off in disgust.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here bitch!" Lissa turns and says to Rose.

"What if I do?" Rose says, raising one eyebrow.

"Then you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." She says, pissed off at Rose. Rose just smirks and snickers.

"Hey! Dork!" Rose calls out. Mia points to herself. "Yes you. How about you go close that door, and we fuck something up? Set somethin' on fire? How about Mister Richie rich's girl hair?"

Dimitri turns and glares at her, slightly insulted by her comment on his hair.

"Hey" Lissa says. Rose ignores her, inspecting her black, fingerless gloves.

"Hey!" Lissa yells at Rose, pissed off at he for her insults at everyone and her ignoring her.

"What?" Rose asks, looking bored.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled bitch!" Lissa exclaims and Rose smirks and raises one eyebrow.

"Totally?" She asks, still with that annoying smirk on her face.

"Totally." Lissa almost growls, and Rose chuckles slightly.

"Why don't you just shut up? No one here is interested." Dimitri says to Rose, and she just smirks.

"Really!" Says Lissa and then turns to Dimitri. "Asshole." She says, obviously talking about Rose.

"Well hey! Sporto? What'd you do to get in here? Forget to bring your headband to a meet?" Rose says, talking to Lissa.

"Um…I think we should be writing our papers…" Mia says, but no one acknowledges her.

"Look, just because you live in here gives you no right to be an asshole…so knock it off!" Lissa yells at Rose, and she puts on a mask of mock hurt.

"Well… it's a free country." She says, putting her hand over her heart in mock hurt.

"She's just doing it to get a rise out of you. Ignore her." Dimitri says to Lissa.

"Baby?" She says to Dimitri, and turns around and raises an eyebrow at her. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." She says with a smirk, and he rolls his eyes and turns away from here.

"So…so!" She says, trying to piss off the two. "Are you guys, like, boyfriend-girlfriend? Steady dates? Lovers?" She asks, and she notices them both starting to tense up, obviously pissed off at her.

"Come on, level with me Sporty. Does he slip you the hot-beef injection?" She asks, smirking. She seems satisfied that she's pissed them off enough when they both turn round and scream at her.

"Go to hell!"

"Enough!"

"Hey! What's going on in there?" They hear Kirova yell, and Lissa and Dimitri bot turn around, still pissed at Rose.

"Smug little pricks." In Kirova's office, she says to herself, thinking of how idiotic she must have been to have ever wanted a teaching job.

Back in the library, everyone is sitting at their desks, bored out of their minds.

"Scumbag." Lissa mutters to herself, thinking of the bitch sitting behind her. Rose stands up and walks over to the railing leading to a platform over the seats and hoists herself up and sits on it.

"What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Kirova checking on us every five seconds." Rose says.

"You know, the door supposed to stay open." Mia said, and Rose looks at her.

"So what?" She asks.

"So why don't you just shut up. There are four other people in here you know?" Says Lisa and Rose just looked amused.

"God you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be… an athlete." Rose says with sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Who the hell are you to judge anyway?" She snapped at Rose.

"Really…" Dimitri muttered.

"You know Hathaway, you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist." Lissa says to Rose. Rose's face displays real, genuine hurt for a moment before she covers it up, but not before Dimitri is able to catch a glimpse of it.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the track team, eh?" She says, with the sarcasm evident in her voice. Dimitri and Lissa look at each other and start to laugh.

"Maybe the prep club too. Student council." She says, this time knocking the clubs Dimitri was a part of.

"Nah. They wouldn't take you." Lissa says to Rose.

"I'm hurt." Rose says, but it was obvious she wasn't.

"You know why girls like you knock everything…" Dimitri said, but Rose interrupted him before he could finish.

"Oh wow, this should be stunning." Rose says to herself.

"It's cause you're afraid." He said.

Oh, God! You Richie are so smart! That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" She said with mock enthusiasm.

"You're a big coward." Dimitri continues.

"I'm in the math club." Mia says, feeling left out. Christian sits at the back in silence, watching the exchange between them with amusement.

"See, you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." Dimitri continues again, ignoring Mia.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes, now would it?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"How would you know? You don't know any of us." Dimitri says to her, and Rose rolls her eyes.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I ain't gonna go and join one of their fucking clubs, now am I?" Rose says to Dimitri.

"Hey, watch the mouth huh?" Lissa snaps at Rose.

"I'm in the physics club too." Mia says, once again feeling the need to contribute.

"S'cuse me a sec." Rose says to Dimitri before turning to Mia. "What are you babbling about?" She asks her. Mia looks startled but she answers after a moment of hesitation.

"Well, what I said was, I'm in the math club, and the Latin club, and the physics club…the physics club." Mia says, slightly stuttering near the end. Rose nods and turns back to Dimitri.

"Hey, Hun. Do you belong to the physics club?" Rose asks Dimitri.

"That's an academic club." He says, rolling his eyes.

"So?" She asks him, still waiting for an answer, even though she know what it will be.

"So, academic clubs aren't the same as other types of clubs." He says, trying to defend himself.

"Oh, but to dorks like her, they are." She says, pointing to Mia. "What do you guys do in your club?" Rose asks Mia.

"In physics we...um…talk about physics. The properties of physics." She says.

"So it's sorta social? Demented and sad. But social. Right?" Rose asks her.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton." She says to Rose.

"You load up? You party?" Rose asks her.

"Well, no, we get dressed up...I mean, but, we don't...we don't get high." Mia says. She couldn't even imagine any of that happening at one of her clubs banquets.

"Only burners like you get high." Dimitri says to Rose, bt before she could reply, Mia starts rambling.

"One time, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my mom's. It was kinda weird 'cause my dad doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent, my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone" kinda." She said.

"Sounds like you." Dimitri says to Rose, laughing.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Kirova's gonna come right in here...I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads..." Lissa said to them.

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a bite…" Rose say, letting out a faked sound of agony. "Missing a whole track meet." She said, putting her fist over her heart.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" Lissa snapped at Rose.

"Oh, I know...I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for girls who skip around a track with other girls. For girls who hop around in the sand with each other." Rose says, mock crying.

"Ahhh...you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Lissa said to Rose in dismissal.

"Oh, but I do." Rose said.

"Yeah?" Lissa asked her.

"Ya. I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need are fake boobs, some Botox and some ugly ass sweatbands." Rose says. All of a sudden Mia became interested.

"You wear sweatbands?" Asked Mia, smirking slightly.

"No, I wear what the coach tells us all to wear." Lissa says.

"Sweatbands." Mia says jokingly.

"Shut up!" Lissa says, becoming defensive.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm planning on startin a new story I know I already have so many but this one I really want to make. It will be a mortal instruments one and Jace and Clary will be switching roles! If you would like to read that it will be posted sometime today or tomorrow soi hope you guys enjoy it if you choose to read it. 5 reviews until next chapter! **

**Bai Babez, love you all,**

**-Geeky**


End file.
